Otanjobi Omedetou, Deidara!
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: -Edited- Deidara berulang tahun bersamaan dengan hari anak di Jepang. Tapi, itu bukanlah kenangan indah baginya, melainkan kenangan pahit. AU, OOC. RnR?


**Ot****anjobi Omedetou, Deidara!**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**oXxXxXo**

Klek...

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Sebuah pintu apertemen yang sudah tua.

"Tadaima…"

Seorang bishounen berambut pirang panjang membuka pintu kamar apertemennya. Deidara namanya. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang gelap itu. Dia baru saja pulang dari kuliahnya.

"Haah…" ia menghela napas. "Tak ada gunanya aku mengatakan 'tadaima' setiap kali aku pulang, hm…"

"Yah…Tak ada yang menungguku 'kan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Mereka sudah tidak ada...Lagipula, sekarang Naruto tinggal di rumahnya yang mewah itu 'kan?"

PATS!

Ia menyalakan lampu. Mulai terlihat sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, juga tidak terlalu kecil. Lalu Deidara melepaskan sepatunya, dan dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai. Dia menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu, sekaligus ruang santainya. Dia meletakkan tasnya yang berwarna hitam di atas sebuah sofa kecil berwarna biru tua. Deidara membuka sebuah lemari kecil yang berada di dapur. Dia sedang mencari ramen instant.

"Hm…" Deidara menemukannya. Dia langsung membuka tutup ramen instant itu, lalu memasukkan bumbu dan bahan-bahan lainnya. Setelah itu, ia memasukkan air panas ke dalamnya, dan menutupnya kembali.

Tunggu selama 3 menit

Begitulah tulisan yang tertera di atas tutup ramen instant itu. Apa boleh buat, Deidara harus menunggu selama 3 menit.

Selama menunggu ramen instantnya matang, Deidara mengingat-ingat kalau di sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi, banyak sekali rumah yang memasang _koinobori_, lalu ia melihat kalendernya, 5 Mei, hari anak di Jepang. Jadi wajar saja kalau banyak sekali rumah yang memasang _koinobori_. Tapi, bukan itu pointnya...

3 menit sudah berlalu…Deidara langsung membuka tutup ramen instant-nya dan mengambil sumpit. Lalu Deidara memasuki ruang santainya dan menyalakan sebuah TV kecil yang kelihatannya sudah tua.

Pip!

Ruangan yang tadi sepi dan sunyi-senyap itu kini mulai sedikit ramai dengan suara TV.

"Itadakimasu…" sahutnya.

"Sruput…Slurp…"

Pip!

"Slurp…"

Pip!

Sudah berkali-kali dia mengganti-ganti channel TV-nya sambil memakan ramennya. Tapi semua acaranya sama saja.

Pip!

Ia pun mematikan TV-nya.

Ruangan itu kembali menjadi ruangan yang sepi dan sunyi-senyap. Paling-paling hanya suara gonggongan anjing dan suara jangkrik yang sedikit meramaikan suasana sepi itu.

Srek!

Dengan sekali lemparan, bungkus ramen instant yang sudah kosong itu mendarat di dalam tempat sampah yang berwarna hitam.

Deidara melihat ke jam dinding berwarna putih yang dipasang di dekat kalender. Jarum panjang mengarah ke angka 12, dan jarum pendek mengarah ke angka 9.

"Jam 9 tepat..."

Deidara berjalan menuju ke kamar mandinya sambil membawa sebuah handuk berwarna kuning. Tentu saja untuk mandi. Baiklah... Memang terlalu malam untuk mandi, tapi siapa yang peduli? Lagipula, tak ada yang mempedulikannya.

.

Deidara keluar dari kamar mandinya. Tampaknya dia sudah selesai mandi. Dia hanya memakai sebuah celana boxer berwarna hitam dengan garis kuning di pinggirnya, shirtless. Rambutnya yang pirang panjang itu dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja, tidak dikuncir.

Sang Namikaze berjalan ke arah kamar tidurnya. Dia langsung membuka sebuah lemari besar dan mengeluarkan sebuah _futon_, bantal, dan selimut. Lalu dia menatanya.

Dia pun langsung merebahkan dirinya ke atas_ futon_ itu. Tidak terlalu tebal, juga tidak terlalu tipis, cukup nyaman baginya.

Deidara melihat ke arah jendela. Di luar sana, bintang-bintang dan bulan bersinar indah. Ya... Sama seperti waktu itu...

**-****Flashback-**

5 Mei, 14 tahun yang lalu...

Saat itu, tampak sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam sedang melaju di jalanan yang sepi. Ada 4 orang penumpang di dalamnya.

"Dei-chan, Dei-chan, bangun dong..." seorang anak laki-laki bermata kemerahan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh seorang anak laki-laki lain yang lebih muda darinya.

"Nngh... Bentar lagi, Nii-chan..." jawab anak itu, dialah Deidara kecil.

"Deidara-kun, jangan begitu...'Kan Temujin-kun mau menunjukkan sesuatu..." ujar seorang wanita berambut merah panjang.

"Uhnn...Tapi Dei masih ngantuk..." jawab Deidara sambil menggosok matanya.

"Tapi Dei-chan mau lihat bintang 'kan?" tanya Temujin, sang kakak yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya.

"Dei mau lihat bintang!" jawab Deidara semangat. Dia langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Mulai terlihat matanya. Mata berwarna aquamarine yang indah.

"Hahaha...Deidara-kun memang suka bintang ya?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan nada tertawa.

"Un! Dei suka bintang!"

"Dei-chan! Lihat deh, bintang yang bersinar paling indah itu..." seru Temujin sembari menunjuk sebuah bintang yang bersinar paling indah.

"Wah... Cantik banget, un!" respon Deidara tersenyum lebar. _'Sayangnya Naruto nggak ikut, un...'_

"Dulu, ada legenda yang mengatakan kalau ada orang baik yang meninggal dunia, dia akan menjadi bintang yang bersinar!"

"Sugoi, un!"

"Jadi, kalau aku meninggal nanti, aku juga akan menjadi bintang yang bersinar indah itu!" ujar Temujin bangga seraya menunjuk drinya sendiri.

"Aku nggak percaya, un! Onii-chan 'kan iseng..." komentar Deidara iseng.

"Enak saja!" protes Temujin.

"Hei, hei... Jangan bertengkar di dalam mobil dong..." sang ayah, Minato meleraikan. "Hah... Dasar mereka itu... Berantem terus... Ya 'kan, Kushina?" tanyanya pada wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Minato! Awas!" teriak wanita bernama Kushina itu kepada suaminya. "Temujin-kun! Deidara-kun!"

Sebuah truk datang dari arah yang berlawanan. Minato mencoba untuk menghindar dari truk itu. Sayangnya, jalanan itu 1 arah, Minato tidak bisa menghindar.

'Tak ada cara lain!' batin Minato pasrah.

BRUAAAAGH!!

Mobil itu terhempas ke luar jalanan. Bukan karena truk itu, tapi karena Minato sendiri. Dia terpaksa menghempaskan mobilnya ke luar jalanan. Sayangnya, di luar jalanan itu terdapat sebuah tebing yang sangat curam.

BRUUUGH!!

Mobil itu mendarat di sebuah semak berduri. Hancur sudah mobil itu…

"Halo? Apa ada orang!?" ucap sebuah suara, berusaha menolong orang di dalamnya.

"Hei! Ada yang masih hidup!"

"Nak! Bertahanlah!"

"Sa...da...la...h!"

"Be...han...ah...!"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang didengar Deidara sebelum kesadarannya hilang...

.

"He...ik...ja...?"

"Ukh..." Deidara berusaha untuk membuka matanya, tapi itu sangat susah baginya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. "Ukh!" rintihnya.

"Yokatta, kau sudah sadar..." ucap seorang perawat berambut hitam pendek senang.

"I-ini... Di mana?"

"Kau ada di Rumah Sakit Konoha..." jawab perawat itu sambil mencatat sesuatu.

"Ukh..." Deidara memegangi kepalanya yang terbalut perban. Mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Aaa! Otou-chan! Okaa-chan! Onii-chan! Di mana mereka!?" Deidara terbangun karena menyadari orang tua dan kakaknya tidak ada di sekitarnya. "Ukh!" tubuhnya terasa sakit kembali.

"Hei, pelan-pelan, Nak... Tubuhmu masih belum sembuh..."

Tok tok tok...

"Masuklah..."

Pintu dibuka. Tampak beberapa pria berseragam polisi memasuki ruangan.

'_Po-polisi? Na-nanda?'_ pikir Deidara.

"Oh, Fugaku-san! Ada apa?" sapa perawat itu ramah.

"Sumimasen, Shizune-san. Apa betul di sini kamar Namikaze Deidara?" tanya Fugaku.

"Iya, betul. Ini kamar Deidara-kun..."

"Hm..." Fugaku menatap Deidara yang masih terbaring di atas kasur. Lalu dia berjalan mendekatinya. "Nak, apa kau kenal orang-orang ini?" tanyanya sembari memperlihatkan Deidara 3 lembar foto.

Deidara mengamati foto-foto tersebut dan melihatnya satu-persatu. "Iya! Mereka orang tua dan kakakku!" jawabnya yakin. Meskipun begitu, ada perasaan tidak enak di dalam hatinya.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah dengan kami." Fugaku menarik pelan lengan Deidara

'_Na-nanda!? Ada apa dngan mereka!?'_ pikir Deidara, dia mulai merasakan firasat buruk, sangat buruk!

.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di suatu tempat. Tempat yang sunyi... Banyak sekali batu nisan di tempat itu...

'_Makam?'_ pikir Deidara heran.

Tiba-tiba, pandangannya tertuju pada 3 buah batu nisan yang masih baru. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Deidara langsung berlari menuju ke batu nisan itu. Walaupun tubuhnya masih sakit, walaupun otaknya memerintahkan untuk tidak berlari, Deidara tetap berlari.

Deidara melihat nama yang tertulis di ketiga batu nisan itu...

_Namikaze Minato_

_Namikaze Kushina_

_Namikaze Temujin_

"..." tanpa disadari, air matanya bercucuran. Dia menangis.

"Hei, Nak... Kau—" Fugaku yang baru menyusulnya menepuk pundak Deidara. Tapi, Deidara tidak menoleh. "..." Fugaku terdiam

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa... Kalian meninggalkan Dei? Dei kesepian... Dei... Dei nggak punya... teman... Ka-kalian nggak sayang..." ucap Deidara serak sambil menahan tangisannya.

"Nak, kau salah. Sebenarnya, mereka sangat menyayangimu..." hibur Fugaku.

"Kalau... kalau mereka sayang Dei... Kenapa? Kenapa!? Kenapa mereka... meninggalkan Dei!?" Deidara sedikit membentak.

"..."

"Uuuh..." Deidara menghapus air matanya.

"Kau tidak mengerti..." sahut Fugaku seraya menatap langit biru nan cerah.

"?" Deidara bingung, dia memang tidak mengerti.

"Berdasarkan beberapa informasi yang kudengar dari warga sekitar... Itu... Ibumu sempat meneriakkan nama kakakmu dan namamu... Dia melakukan itu supaya Temujin-kun melindungimu..." Fugaku menjelaskan.

"..." Deidara terdiam.

"Temujin-kun memelukmu erat-erat saat mobil kalian terjatuh dari tebing. Bukan karena disuruh ibumu, tapi karena kemauannya sendiri. Dia ingin menyelamatkanmu, karena kamu adalah adiknya yang berharga..."

"..."

"Dan ayahmu... Dia sengaja melakukan hal itu, padahal dia tahu kalau itu sangat berbahaya... Tapi, dia juga tahu kalau Temujin-kun pasti akan melindungimu..."

"..." Deidara tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Selama ini Deidara tidak tahu, kalau keluarganya sangat menyayanginya.

"Kau sudah mengerti 'kan? Mereka semua sangat, sangat menyayangimu..."

.

"Hei, sudah dengar, belum? Katanya orang tua Deidara meninggal karena kecelakaan!"

"Apa!? Yang benar saja!"

"Benar! Aku tidak bohong!"

"Lalu, 'Restoran Namikaze' itu bagaimana?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa restoran itu akan bangkrut..."

"Kalau begitu, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya! Deidara pasti pembawa sial!"

"Pergi sana! Jangan ke sini lagi!"

Begitulah kata-kata yang diberikan untuknya setelah orang tua dan kakaknya meninggal. Padahal, sebelumnya, teman-temannya sangat dekat dengannya. Sejak awal, mereka sudah tahu, kalau Namikaze Deidara adalah putra kedua dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina, pemilik 'Restoran Namikaze' yang sangat terkenal. Sekarang Deidara mengerti; mereka semua hanya menginginkan hartanya.

Untungnya, saat itu Deidara dibantu oleh Hatake Kakashi, mantan murid dari Minato, yang sekarang sedang melanjutkan usaha 'Restoran Namikaze'. Dan Namikaze Naruto, adik laki-laki Deidara yang saat itu masih berumur 2 tahun, dirawat oleh Umino Iruka, sahabat baik Kakashi.

'Restoran Namikaze' sempat terhenti untuk beberapa saat, namun restoran itu dijalankan kembali oleh Kakashi dan menjadi terkenal.

Sedangkan orang-orang yang tadinya menghina Deidara, mencoba untuk menjadi akrab lagi dengannya. Tapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Deidara tidak memaafkan mereka.

'_Biarkan saja, mereka itu bukan temanku...'_

**-****End of flashback-**

Deidara kembali mengenang kejadian itu. Saat-saat yang menyakitkan baginya. Dia baru saja akan memejamkan matanya...

Ting-tong... Ting-tong...

'_Cih! Dia lagi!'_ batinnya kesal.

"Maaf, Hiashi-san. Bukankah kemarin saya sudah membayar uang sewa?"

Deidara tahu, tiap kali bel berbunyi, pasti itu Hyuuga Hiashi, pemilik apertemen tempat Deidara tinggal. Tak ada seorangpun yang mau mengunjunginya, selain Hiashi—hanya untuk menagih uang sewa.

Ting-tong... Ting-tong...

"Chotto matte!" seru Deidara kesal.

Deidara membuka lemari bajunya. Dia mengambil sebuah kaus lengan pendek berwarna kuning dengan tulisan kanji 'katsu' berwarna hitam di tengahnya.

Ting-tong... Ting-tong...

"Chotto..." Deidara berlari kecil menuju pintu tersebut. Dan...

"Surprise!!" seru 9 orang seusia Deidara dengan ekspresi wajah gembira. 8 orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan.

Mereka semua adalah teman-temannya—Tidak, Deidara lebih suka menyebut mereka sebagai 'kenalan'...

"Mau apa kalian ke sini, hm?" tanya Deidara heran. Tidak biasanya ada orang lain yang mau datang ke apertemennya.

"Ah, masa lu nggak tau sih? Hari ini 'kan hari ulang tahun lu!" jawab seorang lelaki berambut oranye jabrik dengan piercings di wajahnya.

Deidara memang tahu, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi, dia tidak peduli. Deidara tidak pernah peduli dengan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri sejak kejadian itu... Keluarganya meninggal di hari ulang tahunnya.

'_Rikudou Pein Si Setan Piercings...'_ batin Deidara. Tampang Pein cukup horor untuk membuat seorang bayi menangis. "Kalian tau dari mana?" tanya Deidara.

"Tobi lihat data pribadi mahasiswa-mahasiswi! Makanya Tobi tau kalau hari ini Dei senpai-chan ulang tahun!" jawab yang berambut hitam jabrik dengan topeng oranye yang aneh. Selain topengnya yang aneh, kelakuannya juga aneh. Padahal dia seusia dengan Deidara, kelas mereka juga sama, tapi anak itu suka sekali memanggil Deidara dengan sebutan 'Dei senpai-chan'.

'_Uchiha Tobi Si Bocah Autis...'_

"Jangan lama-lama di sini dong! Kaki gue udah pegel nih! Kita masuk aja yuk!" ajak seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang dikuncir satu.

_'Uchiha Itachi si juara kelas...'_

"Ayo!" jawab orang yang berdiri di sebelah Itachi. Dia berkulit biru pucat dan bertampang seperti ikan hiu.

'_Hoshigaki Kisame Si Wajah H__iu... Memang cocok dengan namanya...'_

Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam kamar Deidara.

"Wah...Kamar lu rapi juga ya... Gue kira kamar lu berantakan..." komentar satu-satunya perempuan di antara mereka. Rambutnya berwarna biru-keunguan dan dihiasi dengan sebuah jepitan mawar berwarna putih.

'_Gue '__kan udah lama tinggal sendiri, makanya kamar gue harus rapi...'_ protes Deidara dalam hatinya.

"Oi, Konan! Lu bawa perlengkapannya 'kan?" tanya yang berambut keperakan dengan mata keunguan kepada perempuan tadi.

"Osh, Hidan-kun! Gue bawa kok!" jawab Konan yang membawa sebuah dus kecil.

"Yosh! Kalo gitu, Sasori, tolong bawa Deidara ke luar dulu." perintah yang berambut hijau.

"Hai, Zetsu..." jawab si rambut merah yang bernama Akasuna Sasori. "Ayo, Dei. Kita keluar dulu..." ajak Sasori sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Deidara

"Nani!? Sejak kapan lu boleh manggil nama kecil gue!? Dan lagi, kenapa gue harus keluar dulu!?" tanya Deidara kesal.

"Nggak usah banyak tanya. Pokoknya lu keluar dulu deh..." kata lelaki bermata hijau sambil mengangkat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih dengan pita berwarna kuning.

"Kakuzu! Lu—" Deidara mulai emosi.

BLAM!

Sasori berhasil membawa Deidara keluar secara paksa.

Lalu mereka berdua duduk di koridor.

"..." Deidara diam karena marah.

"Ehem..." Sasori mendehem pelan.

"..." Deidara tidak menoleh.

"..." Sasori sedikit kesal. "Ehem!" Sasori mendehem agak keras.

"Apa?" tanya Deidara tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

"Ehmm... Lihat deh, bintang-bintang itu..." Sasori menunjuk ke sekumpulan bintang di langit. "Eto... Indah 'kan?" tanya Sasori.

"Hm...Ya, indah..." jawab Deidara cuek tanpa melihat bintang-bintang itu.

"Ah! Lihat deh, ada 3 bintang yang bersinar paling indah!"

"Hm?" Deidara langsung melihat ke arah langit. Dia langsung mencari-cari bintang yang dimaksud Sasori. Dan ia pun menemukannya.

Mereka bersinar indah sekali, sangat indah!

Tiba-tiba, sebuah kenangan kecil melintas dalam pikiran Deidara.

"_Jadi k__alau aku meninggal nanti, aku juga akan menjadi bintang yang bersinar indah itu!"_

Tanpa disadari, air matanya mengalir lagi. Padahal sejak saat itu, dia berjanji kalau dia tidak akan menangis lagi.

"Kenapa, Dei!? Jangan nangis dong!" Sasori mulai panik. "Duh... Gimana nih?" Dia pun merogoh kantong celana merah maroon-nya. "Nih..." Sasori memberikan Deidara sehelai saputangan berwarna merah.

"?" Deidara menatap Sasori heran.

"Pakai saja..."

"..." Deidara mengambil saputangan itu. Ada gambar kalajengking di tengahnya. "Hm, sankyu..."

_**Dare datte shippai wa tsuru nda**_

Ponsel Sasori berbunyi. Dia pun merogoh kantong celananya.

_**Hazukashii koto janai**_

_Tobi calling_

_**Kono kizu o muda ni shi—**_

Pip!

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Saso-kun senpai! Persiapan sudah selesai! Ayo masuk!" seru suara di seberang sana girang.

"Hn," jawab Sasori singkat.

Pip!

"Ayo, Dei. Kita masuk." ajak Sasori.

"Hm."

Klek...

Begitu pintu dibuka, tampak sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap.

"..."

PATS!

Deidara menyalakan lampunya.

"Otanjobi Omedetou, Deidara!!" mereka semua muncul tiba-tiba sambil berteriak.

Deidara melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan itu dihias dengan balon, kertas krep, dan sebuah spanduk besar bertuliskan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEIDARA!' Di sudut ruangan, ada sebuah meja kecil. Di atasnya terdapat beberapa kotak hadiah dan sebuah black forest dengan lilin berbentuk angka 19 di atasnya. Ruangan sederhana itu sekarang sudah menjadi sebuah tempat pesta, meskipun tidak terlalu mewah.

"..." Deidara tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Otanjobi omedetou, Deidara..." ucap Zetsu.

"Ini ide gue loh!" seru Hidan bangga.

"Tapi lu 'kan nggak bantuin sama sekali!" protes Kakuzu.

"Bwee! Biarin!" balas Hidan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hei, hei... Jangan bertengkar. Kita mulai aja pestanya!" ajak Kisame.

"..." Deidara tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan para 'kenalan'-nya itu.

Ting-tong... Ting-tong...

Bel pintu itu berbunyi lagi.

"Biar gue buka pintunya..." kata Deidara sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Klek...

"Onii-chan!!"

Seorang bocah berambut pirang jabrik langsung memeluknya begitu pintu dibuka.

"Onii-chan ingat aku 'kan? Ini aku! Namikaze Naruto! Adikmu, dattebayo!"

"Naruto?" tanya Deidara heran. Tentu saja dia ingat dengan adiknya sendiri. "Ngapain kamu di sini, hm? Harusnya kamu mengurus restoran 'kan?"

Ya, Naruto yang berumur 16 tahun, bertugas mengurus 'Restoran Namikaze' warisan orang tuanya. Sedangkan Deidara, dia tidak berniat untuk mengurus restoran itu.

"Hehe... Aku berhasil kabur dari Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, dan Yamato-taichou. Aku ke sini buat ngucapin selamat ulang tahun buat Onii-chan!" Naruto memberikan Deidara sebuah kotak hadiah berwarna oranye.

"Dei? Kok lu lama sih?" tanya Sasori. "Hn? Anak itu..."

"Aaa!! Onii-chan pasti Akasuna Sasori! Kakak sepupunya Gaara! Dia yang beritahu aku! Aku Namikaze Naruto! Adiknya Dei nii-chan! Salam kenal, dattebayo!" seru Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Jadi, kamu kenal Gaara?" tanya Sasori.

"Iya! Aku teman dekatnya, dattebayo!" jawab Naruto.

"Oi, Deidara-chan! Ayo kiya mulai pestanya!" panggil Hidan.

"Ah, Dei, Naruto-kun, ayo masuk." ajak Sasori.

.

"Nah, Deidara, tolong berikan sepatah-dua patah kata atas pesta kecil ini!" kata Pein meniru gaya reporter.

"..."

"Dei nii-chan? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Kenapa lu diem aja? Marah ya?" tanya Konan.

"Iie..."

"Lalu?"

"Gue... Gue seneng banget! Ini... pertama kalinya gue ngerayain ulang tahun gue! Arigatou!" jawab Deidara seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya udah... Nggak usah nangis dong... Soalnya kita 'kan sahabat!" seru Tobi sambil memberikan Deidara sepotong kue black forest.

"To-tomodachi?" tanya Deidara tidak percaya.

"Iya! Kita ini sahabat 'kan, Deidara?" ujar Itachi.

'Ini—Apa gue lagi mimpi? Nggak! Ini bukan mimpi! Ini kenyataan! Gue punya sahabat, dan... Naruto ada di sini! Dan mereka ngerayain ulang tahun gue!' batin Deidara.

"..."

"Deidara? Kenapa?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Kita memang teman 'kan? Jawab dong, Deidara-chan!" ujar Hidan.

"Hm! Oretachi wa tomodachi desu!!" Deidara tersenyum lebar sembari memeluk Hidan.

"Onii-chan! Kalo mereka temen onii-chan, aku ini apa dong?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Masa' nanya sih? Tentu saja kamu adikku tersayang, hm!" jawab Deidara sambil mengusap-usap kepala Naruto.

"Aaa! Onii-chan, udah dong! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, dattebayo!"

Deidara tersenyum.

"Otanjobi omedetou, Deidara!!"

**Owari

* * *

**

**Keterangan:**

_koinobori_: bendera berbentuk ikan koi. Biasanya dipasang saat hari anak di Jepang, 5 Mei.

_futon_: kasur lipat tradisional ala Jepang.

_piercings_: tau sendiri 'kan? Itu loh, yang dipake Pein di wajahnya...

* * *

**A/N: Fic OneSh****ot pertama Sei. Maaf kalo ceritanya aneh... -emang aneh!-**

**Temujin itu cuma muncul di 'Naruto Movie 2' aja... Inget nggak? Ng... Bukan ya?**

**Fic ini memang sengaja Sei buat khusus untuk ulang tahun Deidara! 5 Mei!**

**Kalo udah baca, mau ripyu ato nggak, terserah anda.**

**Anyway, Otanjobi omedetou, Deidara!**


End file.
